Typical chip manufacturing assembly processes include applying EMC (Epoxy Molding Compound) to cover the entire area of a device, submitting the device for plating on lead, and then separating the device via a sawing blade. EMC fillers protect an integrated circuit from light emission induced leakage and moisture penetration but also contribute to overall package thickness. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical device structure resulting from the aforementioned assembly process. As depicted, the EMC surrounding the integrated circuit (i.e., chip) significantly contributes to the resulting device dimensions.